Things a Boyfriend Should Do
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the list "Things girls want a boyfriend to do" in shounen-ai version. SasuNaru, don't own list or Naruto.
1. When he walks away mad

**1.) When he walks away mad - Follow him**

Naruto was glaring at him and he didn't know why. Though Sasuke kind of liked it when Naruto was angry, sporting those cute wrinkles on his nose and his red lips being pushed up in a pout, he didn't like the red color that flashed in his sapphire eyes.

That only meant that the blond was seriously pissed at him. But for what reason, he still didn't know.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked, unsuccessfully hiding the desperation in his voice.

Naruto was taken aback, then he glared at Sasuke even more fiercely, his eyes flashing red and his pupils almost turning into slits, before he let out a "Humph!" and he turned on his heel, stomping away and leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

Wondering what exactly he had done wrong, Sasuke followed Naruto and found him standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall with downcast sapphire eyes. Swallowing thickly, Sasuke approached the blond and he was glad Naruto didn't turn away.

"I'm sorry," the Uchiha said, reaching out and grasping Naruto's hand, bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing it.

Naruto didn't move and Sasuke took it as an okay to hug him.

And still, he had no idea what he had done to make Naruto angry.


	2. When he stares at your lips

**2.) When he stares at your lips – Kiss him**

Sasuke opened his bleary eyes and winced at the sunlight that shone into the room. It was so bright, that he could've sworn that the sun was right there next to him, staring at him with wide sapphire eyes.

No wait, that's Naruto's head.

With a groan, Sasuke lifted a hand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he turned to Naruto, blinking wearily at the blond.

"Ohayo," said Naruto, giving the Uchiha half a smile.

Sasuke only grunted and narrowed his eyes a bit at Naruto. Why wasn't he grinning that gigantic grin like he did everyday? And what was so interesting about the Uchiha's face? The blond was only laying there, eyes focused on something on Sasuke's face and his head supported by his hand. Did Sasuke have a zit or something?

Realization then dawned upon him and the former missing-nin smirked as he pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned towards Naruto. The blond closed his eyes as their lips made contact in a gentle and chaste kiss.

When they broke apart, Naruto's signature grin appeared on his face and Sasuke allowed a rare smile to appear on his.


	3. When he pushes or hits you

**3.) When he pushes or hit you - Grab him and don't let go**

He deserved it. Sasuke knew it. He saw the blows coming and the pain it brought to his body hurt more then all of his past injuries combined. Still, he let Naruto hit him, knowing that it was the least he could do. Heck, he deserved much more then this anyway!

"You stupid teme!" Naruto cried, punctuating each word with a punch to Sasuke's chest. "You leave us for years and it's only now you come back?! Do you know how hard it was for us?! How hard it was for me?! I worried about you, was depressed over you, couldn't fucking stop thinking of you…"

As Naruto ranted on, Sasuke took in his beaten form. He looked liked he had gone through hell more the once and now, tears were leaking out of the corner of his sapphire eyes which were shut tight. Feeling the guilt and hurt welling up inside him, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled the blond into a long awaited embrace.

"Let me go, teme!" Naruto cried, still pounding his fists onto Sasuke's chest and trying to push himself away.

"No dobe," Sasuke said, tightening his grasp around the blond's body. "I will never let you go, never again."


	4. When he starts cursing at you

**4.) When he starts cursing at you - Kiss him and tell him you love him**

"Stupid, fucking bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled as he followed Naruto into their apartment. The blond was fuming and it was no surprise that the Uchiha was the cause of all his anger.

"What?" Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend in amusement.

"You know perfectly well what!" Naruto all but yelled at the raven, pointing a finger at his lover. "Why the hell did you confine our private activities to all the other guys?!"

"Is that so wrong to do?" Sasuke said with a laugh, delighting in the way Naruto's sapphire eyes crackled with emotion.

"Hell yes it is!" Naruto reasoned, throwing his hands up in the air and looking more then exasperated. "What we do in bed is only between us! And I thought your genius of a brain knew that! Now the others are going to look at me like some girl who gets screwed in half every other night! You're such a fucking bastard Sasuke! An inconsiderate, brainless, tactless, asshole of a boyfri-"

Naruto's sentence was cut off when Sasuke suddenly brought the blond into his arms and placed their lips together. In his surprise, Naruto let out a gasp and Sasuke took the chance to delve his tongue into the jinchuuriki's inviting mouth, tasting every nook and cranny that it had to offer.

When they pulled apart, Sasuke smirked at the dazed look Naruto had. He reached up a hand and brushed away the bangs on the blond's forehead before leaning in and letting their foreheads touch.

"I love you," the Uchiha said with all the emotion he could muster.

Naruto didn't answer for a moment, but then he seemed to shake himself out of his daze before he pushed himself away from Sasuke, crossing his arms upon his chest and slightly pouting as a deep flush of red adorned his face.

"Don't think that I'm dropping this subject," the blond muttered.

Sasuke only chuckled.


	5. When he's quiet

**5.) When he's quiet - Ask him what's wrong**

Sasuke had this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something was not quite right in his home. Despite that fact that he still had to finish his mission report, that was due the next day, the Uchiha could not ignore that nagging feeling since it was annoying him too much. With a sigh, Sasuke stood up from his chair and left the bedroom, choosing to go into the kitchen to see if he could find himself a something to eat.

There he found Naruto, halfway in preparing tonight's dinner. After months of living with the Uchiha, Naruto's cooking skills have increased dramatically. He was now able to make dishes other then ramen and those dishes actually required cooking and not just pouring boiling water into cup.

Sasuke approached the fridge and tugged it open. He gave the contents a quick scan, found nothing to his liking, then settled on a can of pineapple juice. He popped the top open and took a gulp of the sweet and sour juice, still having the nagging feeling in his mind that something was not quite right today.

The soft sound of a knife hitting a cutting board resonated around the kitchen and that was when it hit Sasuke.

"Naruto," the Uchiha said, turning to his boyfriend who had been unusually quiet for most of the day.

"Hm?" said the blond without turning towards him and that was enough to make the Uchiha worry.

"What's wrong?"


	6. When he ignores you

**6.) When he ignores you - Give him your attention**

_Why is he just… ignoring me?_

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at his boyfriend, who was lying on the couch, a thick book in his hands and sapphire eyes actually reading the contents. The Uchiha had just gotten back from a mission, but instead of welcoming the raven back home with open arms and that huge grin on his face (as always) Sasuke actually had to look for the blond.

And here he was, on the couch, reading a novel that was actually one of Sasuke's favorites. The Uchiha felt confusion swirl in his mind (though he would never actually admit it) and he approached the blond who looked like he was completely relaxed there on the piece of furniture.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, staring down at his boyfriend.

"Hey Sasuke," said Naruto, looking completely infatuated with the book in his hands. "If you're hungry there's some food on the table and you can go rest in the bedroom if you like. I won't bother you."

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was being totally nonchalant about his return! This wasn't like him at all!

Well, there was only one way to fix that!

"Naruto," the Uchiha said, sitting down on his knees next to the couch.

Said blond didn't answer, his eyes still glued on his book. Sighing through his nose, Sasuke reached out and promptly plucked the book out of Naruto's hands, tossing it over to the coffee table and ignoring Naruto's cry of protest.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed and brows furrowing as he sat up on the couch.

Sasuke only smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, nudging the blond's legs around him so that he kneeled in between them. Switching his smirk for a smile while Naruto's expression switched from annoyed to confused, Sasuke hugged his lover against him, dark eyes looking straight into sapphire ones.

"How was your day?" the Uchiha asked, tone of voice completely light and conversational.

Naruto gave Sasuke a "Did you get hit on the head?" look before he slowly answered. "Well… it was quite ordinary…"

"Oh? Do tell, Naru-chan…"


	7. When he pulls away

**7.) When he pulls away - Pull him back**

"Sasuke no! Not here!"

Naruto laughed when he felt Sasuke kissing his neck, all the way up to his earlobe where teeth began to nip at it. As much as he didn't want to do such things in a place such as this, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying the feeling of those soft lips on his skin.

"Sasuke, we're in a public place!" Naruto tried to reason.

"Hn, an alleyway is hardly considered as a public place," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear and smirking at the shiver that traveled through the blond's body.

"Sasuke, c'mon, at least wait until we get home," Naruto said, pulling away from Sasuke and attempting to leave the alleyway they were standing in.

But Sasuke just pulled the blond back and pushed him against a wall.

"I don't think so," said Sasuke, a look of mirth in his eyes, and he leaned forward to claim Naruto's lips in a mind-blowing kiss.


	8. When you see him at his worst

**8.) When you see him at his worst - Tell him he's beautiful**

Sasuke could hardly recognize Naruto beneath all those bandages. It was probably the worst mission they had and it left Naruto in shambles, having been burnt by fire, stuck by lightning, and buried beneath the earth. The Uchiha knew that Kyuubi could heal Naruto within days, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that all the wounds that Naruto had attained were his fault.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

Naruto turned his heavily bandaged head towards the direction of footsteps that belonged to Sasuke. He couldn't see through the bandages that were covering his eyes and though he knew that it was Sasuke that was there, he couldn't help but want to make sure that it really was his lover standing by his hospital bed and holding his heavily bandaged hand.

"Yeah dobe, it's me," said the all-too-recognizable voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh, I must look like a mummy huh?" Naruto said jokingly and that caused a small chuckle to erupt from Sasuke's throat.

"Yeah you do," said the Uchiha and he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, knowing that the blond can feel it despite his wounds. "Not only that, but you're the most beautiful mummy I have ever seen too."

Both ninjas laughed. Naruto was touched.


	9. When you see him crying

**9.) When you see him crying - Just hold him and don't say a word**

Sasuke groaned and turned onto his side, wiggling himself deeper into the warm covers of the bed. His internal clock was telling him that it was only a couple hours 'til dawn and that sort of pissed him off. What could have possibly roused him from his blissful sleep in the middle of the night?

As the Uchiha relaxed his body again in an attempt to fall back into the state of unconsciousness, his ears picked up a noise that was out of place. It sounded like sniffling and gasping. And from the way the bed shook slightly, the person next to Sasuke was shaking as well. Frowning, though not in annoyance, Sasuke forced his eyes open and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

A couple blinks cleared his vision and a second or so of eye rubbing successfully removed the sleep from them as he looked around, searching for the person who was making those sounds. A pair of dark eyes fell upon a hunched over figure of a blond who was hugging his knees and trying to stifle his sobs in them.

Keeping silent, Sasuke reached out and gently grasped Naruto's shoulder, causing the blond to jump a little and looked back at him with a tear-stained face.

"Sa-Sasuke!" said the blond and he quickly wiped his face. "S-Sorry that I woke you! I-I promise, i-it won't happen again!"

Still keeping silent, Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto, pressing the blond's body against his. Naruto tensed for a moment, then another round of sobs escaped his mouth, much to his dismay, and he wrapped his own arms around his lover, burying his face into the Uchiha's neck.

All Sasuke did was hold him and let him cry.


	10. When you see him walking

**10.) When you see him walking - Sneak up and hug his waist from behind**

It was pretty busy in Konoha's main street. Though Sasuke wasn't one to put himself in the crowd and he had to get to the Hokage's office ASAP, he was just too exhausted to jump across the rooftops. He didn't even bother removing his cloak, preferring to keep himself away from the eyes of the public, but the cloak only brought more eyes upon him.

Of course, when one is wearing a cloak in the middle of the day, people were bound to be suspicious.

The Uchiha could see the Hokage's Tower looming just a few blocks away and he wanted to get this whole thing over with so that he could go home and get some rest. And of course, to see Naruto. Though he wouldn't admit it in front of anyone else, he terribly missed his dobe despite being away for only one week.

As thoughts of the blond jinchuuriki dominated his mind, Sasuke began to separate himself from reality and the result of that was not paying attention to where he was going and bumping into someone quite roughly, causing him to spin around in a half circle.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" said the man that Sasuke had bumped into.

Beneath his hood, Sasuke's sharingan flashed and he glared at the man. It wasn't like he planned on bumping into the man! The dumbass civilian didn't need to curse at him! And an Uchiha no less!

But before Sasuke could open his mouth and retort, a flash of yellow and orange caught his eye. Not really realizing what he was doing, Sasuke bowed to the man, muttering an apology, and he hurried towards a vegetable stand just a little way to his left.

"Here's your kilo of tomatoes sir," said the young lady vendor.

"Thanks!" said Naruto, grinning at the lady as he took the plastic of bright red tomatoes from her before walking off.

Smirking to himself, Sasuke followed Naruto for a while, amused at the way the blond seemed to have a skip in his step. Unable to resist, Sasuke snuck up behind the blond and slipped his arms around the jinchuuriki's waist, delighting in the way Naruto's body jumped up in surprise.

"Miss me?" Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear and he smirked at the shiver the racked through the blond's body.

"Okaeri nasai, Sasuke," Naruto said once he got over his shock and he turned his head around to look at Sasuke over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.


	11. When he's scared

**11.) When he's scared - Protect him**

Screams echoed through the dark room followed by the sound of a roaring chainsaw and splattering blood. Naruto dug his face into Sasuke's chest with a fearful cry, body shaking uncontrollably as he and the Uchiha (along with a couple of their friends) watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre in Kiba's living room.

From his spot on the floor, said Inuzuka laughed at Naruto's shaking.

"Come on Naruto! Don't be such a baby!" he stated.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried, lifted his head up and glaring at his friend. "You didn't tell me that we were watching a fucking horror movie! You know I hate those!"

That was at once deemed true when screams blasted through the TV's speakers, causing Naruto to squeak in fright like a scared little mouse and bury his face into Sasuke's chest once more.

"Oh grow up Naruto," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes, though she was only teasing considering the grin on her face.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't really mind his boyfriend's scared state and he smirked as he patted Naruto's head, saying, "Don't worry dobe. I'll protect you from any chainsaw wielding psycho that's out to get you."

There was a muffled reply, which none of their friends heard due to their eyes and ears being glued to the movie, but not only was Sasuke able to hear it, but interpret it as well.

"Yes, I promise," the Uchiha said with a chuckle and he leaned forward to kiss the top of Naruto's head before leaning back against the couch and wrapping an arm protectively (and somewhat possessively) around the blond.

-

**A/N:** Kind of dedicated to my good friend FlameHaze17. She is a chainsaw-wielding psycho, so Naruto better watch out and Sasuke better be prepared! XP


	12. When he lays his head on your shoulder

**12.) When he lays his head on your shoulder - Tilt his head up and kiss him**

Sasuke had the week off from missions. The downside was that he won't be able to add another successful mission to his already long list of successful missions. The upside was that he could focus on his training and become stronger then he was yesterday (Lee's attitude must now be getting to him…).

"Here Sasuke."

Ah yes, and he had more time to spend with Naruto as well.

With a smile, Sasuke took the cold drink from Naruto and sipped it, the liquid quenching his parched throat and cooling him down on this hot day. Naruto sat down next to him on the bench, sipping his own drink and letting out a grateful sigh since he too was quite thirsty.

It was a nice day, Sasuke had to admit. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, there was a gentle breeze. He was glad to have put off his training for the moment to just relax and be here with Naruto.

Speaking of which, the blond had just leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't say anything, only sighed and let his body relax against the warmth of the one he loved. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smirked at the blank look in the blond's sapphire eyes.

An idea struck the Uchiha.

Without voicing out a reason, Sasuke reached a hand up and gently grasped Naruto's chin, tilting the blond's head up. Their eyes met for a moment and Sasuke smiled down at Naruto before he leaned forward and kissed those red lips that were just begging to be kissed.

Ah, what a nice day it was indeed.


	13. When he steals your favorite sweatshirt

**13.) When he steals your favorite sweatshirt - Let him keep it and sleep with it for the night**

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

The blond jinchuuriki looked up at his boyfriend with innocent-looking sapphire eyes, recognizing the slightly annoyed look in Sasuke's eyes and smirking a bit at the Uchiha's shirtless state.

"Naruto, give me back my shirt," Sasuke said, crossing his arms upon his bare - not to mention _chiseled_ - chest.

"What if I don't wanna?" Naruto said in a slightly childish voice, grinning his fox grin and waving his hands, causing the long sleeves of the blue sweatshirt he was wearing to flap about.

Ignoring the blond's supposed question, Sasuke said, "I was going to wear that tonight, so give it back."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in mock thinking. "Mm..." He then grinned at Sasuke. "I don't think so!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the childish blond, who only laughed and dove under the covers of the bed, flashing a bit - okay, a _lot_ - of leg since he was wearing his green boxers with red swirls patterns on them.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, sounding almost desperate.

"Besides," Naruto interrupted as he peeked out from beneath the covers to smirk at the Uchiha. "I like it when you sleep next to me shirtless."

That was enough to convince Sasuke to let Naruto sleep with his favorite sweatshirt for the night.


	14. When he teases you

**14.) When he teases you - Tease him back and make him laugh**

Poke. Poke.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Naruto giggled.

Poke. Poke.

Dark eyes looked up and narrowed at the blond.

Naruto only giggled more.

Poke. Poke.

"Naruto, stop that," said Sasuke, swatting the blond's hand away. "Don't you have anything better to do?

Naruto just grinned and shook his head adorably. "Nope, it's a boring day and what else can cure me of my cabin fever then to tease you?"

To accentuate that sentence, Naruto poked Sasuke on the cheek again, causing the Uchiha to scowl (which was equivalent to a pout in the Naruto's book). Though the blond had said he was teasing, Sasuke would say that he was just being annoying. But still, if he wanted to play that game…

Sasuke swatted the hand that was aiming for his face again and he shot his own forward to poke Naruto in the ribs, causing the blond to giggle and fidget.

"Hey!" Naruto said, grabbing the pale arm that aimed for his side and reaching forward for his own revenge.

Tan fingers dug into Sasuke's sides and the Uchiha fidgeted as he tried not to laugh. Naruto was laughing along with him, even when the Uchiha overpowered him and was now the one being mercilessly tickled.

Let the tickle fight commence!


	15. When he doesn't answer for a long time

**15.) When he doesn't answer for a long time - Reassure him that everything is okay**

"What's wrong?"

Naruto stopped chopping up the vegetables and silence dominated the room. Sasuke felt the worry in his mind grow and he waited for the blond to answer.

But none came. Naruto stayed completely silent. He didn't even deny that there was anything wrong, which he usually did because he hated knowing that people were worrying about him.

Setting his juice can down on the counter, Sasuke approached Naruto and hugged his shoulders from behind, placing his lips on the back of the blond's head and taking in the faint scent of strawberry shampoo mingled in with sweat and sun.

"Hey, everything's okay, Naruto," the Uchiha murmured against Naruto's scalp, closing his eyes and feeling Naruto's body shift in his grasp.

The blond still kept silent as he continued cutting the vegetables, but a small, unseen smile graced his lips at Sasuke's words.


End file.
